Never mind me
by nessiebones
Summary: just something i wrote when i should have been doing revision. Sadly The Doctor and Donna aren't mine but im borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

The general cocked his gun and pointed it right at Donna.

"Stop what you are doing Doctor or your girlfriend dies" he stated simply never breaking eye contact with the Time Lord.

The light from large red digital countdown clock reflected onto the General's green skin. Seven minutes that's all The Doctor had. Seven minutes to stop the massive amount of missiles that would be heading to earth from the ship; destroying all its major cities.

The Doctor stepped away from the ships main console and towards the General; putting himself between Donna and the futuristic pistol.

"General please there are people down there, killing them will not help you" he said

"now that is where you are wrong Doctor, once all of the main governments and cities are destroyed the humans will be helpless to our takeover and their world will be ours" the General replied his purple eyes momentarily gazing at the Earth through the large window. Gazing with so much desire and longing that he seemed to forget the others in the room.

But he didn't.

The General turned and hit The Doctor straight across his face with the barrel of his gun with all of his strength; causing him to fly across the room and crashing into one of the many machines and out of the way of Donna.

"Doctor!" Donna screamed starting to rush towards him

"NO! Donna stay where you are" The Doctor said through gritted teeth gesturing to the General who had resumed pointing the pistol at Donna.

Wincing The Doctor slowly got to his feet; his dislocated left shoulder causing him a lot of pain.

The General smirked a sadist smile. Three minutes left to save two billion lives.

"so what is your choice Doctor, Sol 3 or her?" asked the General. One of his tails pointing at the Earth the other at Donna.

The Doctor stared at Donna and his hearts ached. She was not staring at the man who could kill her at any moment; she was staring at The Doctor. Her face did not looked scared, but from her eyes he could tell he was petrified. As was he.  
Ever since Donna had changed into the Time Lady that stood before him when her memories had returned, his feeling for her had shifted to more than simply platonic. He was in love with her; and the worst thing was that he had not told her. And now he could lose her...Again.

"no not her" he whispered so quietly that only Donna with her Gallifreyan senses could hear.

Two minutes...

"never mind me... all those people" she whisper in reply

The Doctor shook his head and walked towards her and held her in his good arm. "not you" he said kissing her forehead before turning back to the General.

"wise choice Doctor" he said smugly holstering the gun "very wise"

One minute...

"Doctor...my family are down there..." Donna sobbed

The Doctor said nothing and stared at the planet that was his second home. Which he had fought to protect. Whose people he had fought beside and loved as he had the Time Lords and Ladies back on Gallifrey. Could he let them die?

Thirty Seconds...

The Doctor turned to Donna had whispering in her ear "I love you" before hitting the final few buttons on the console.

The room was plunged into darkness. The General growled in frustration and pulled out his weapon once more running towards where the two Gallifreyans were standing. The Doctor snapped his fingers and pulled Donna towards the now open TARDIS and pulled her inside before he could reach them.

Once inside the TARDIS Donna shut the wooden doors and The Doctor set the TARDIS to orbit the earth.

Once he knew they were safe he dared to lift his head away from the console and towards Donna. She was standing right next to the door staring at him in silence as though he had two heads.

He started hitting random switches which didn't really do anything just for something to do. "Froze his ship...he can't move...also sent his co-ordinates to the Shadow Proclamation...they'll pick him up" He didn't notice that she had come up to stand next to him at the console.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered

He looked up at her face, her cheeks tear stained. He sighed "because...I do"

"no not that" she replied looking at the floor. She stood in silence for a minute; composing herself. Before slapping him.

"WHAT?" the Doctor holding his cheek with his good hand.

"NEVER CHOSE ME OVER THE EARTH AGAIN, YOU HEAR! THERE ARE SIX BILLION PEOPLE DOWN THERE AND TWO BILLION WERE GOING TO DIE INCLUDING MY FAMILY I MEAN NOTHING COMPARED TO THEM I CAN REGENERATE NOW. SO NEXT TIME THAT HAPPENS YOU WILL NOT CHOSE ME!" She shouted in his face.

She started to walk away. The Doctor stared after her for a short millisecond; before trying to reach other her forgetting about his arm.

"Don...ARGH!"he screamed

Donna turned back seeing him in agony was too much. "here let me help" she said placing her hands on the injured shoulder. He winced slightly.

"I'm going to push it back in okay" she told him.

He nodded "okay on three?" she said

"you're not going to push it back on two are you"

She laughed "no...ready"

He nodded again shutting his eyes preparing for the pain.

"Okay...one...TWO" she pushed the shoulder and it relocated with a pop.

"ARGHHH!...Donna you said you'd do it on three"

"I lied" she started to turn away again just wanting to be on her own, to think. Be away from the Time-Lord who had grabbed her arm to stop her leaving.

"get off" she said sternly not looking at him.

"no" he said simply

"I said get off" she hissed this time a little more forcefully and through her teeth.

But the Time Lord only tighten his grip "and I said no, I'm not going to let you walk away without talking to me first"

"why?" she asked spitefully still not looking at him

"because ever since I told you I loved you, you won't look me in the eye and it's breaking my hearts"

The statement was said so quietly but so powerfully that the two just stood in silence for what seemed like an age.

Until Donna whispered one word "please"

The time lord's hand slipped away from her arm and she walked away silent tears streaming down her face.

The Doctor stood alone allowing a few tears to fall; watching her.

He could of hope and pray to whatever was out there that he wouldn't lose her...  
***


	2. Chapter 2

He left her alone for the grand total of 47.84 minutes; and every millisecond ripped his hearts just a little bit more. He had been sitting in the kitchen for that time, too scared to go and see her knowing she would want to leave; he wanted her to stay for as long as possible even if it meant the ripping in his hearts.  
He rested his head in his hands and his tears dropped onto the table that his elbows rested on. He never let himself feel this vulnerable when he shared The TARDIS with anyone, but he had never felt this way about anyone before. He didn't care if Donna saw him in this state.

He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and looked up. Donna was standing in the doorway; staring straight at him.

The Doctor averted his gaze away from her. The two stayed in silence for a while.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he said almost too quiet to hear.

"No...Of course not" she replied immediately.

She sat in the chair opposite him; neither of them looking directly at the other.

"Unless you want me to leave..."she said quietly

"NO" he shouted in panic; only to return to the whisper "never"

"I hate this" she muttered "not being able to talk to you"

She took his hand in both of hers; "please look at me" she pleaded

He lifted his head to look at her; her blue eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. Without really knowing he was doing it, he took one of her hands and kissed it; leaving his lips on his skin probably longer than he should.

"Doctor..."she whispered her eyes filling slightly again. He wasn't really listening ,that name from her mouth now sounded wrong; he longed for her to call him by his real name.

"Donna what I said earlier...I meant it...you know that right?"

She nodded, "but...Doctor I'm not Rose or Martha...I'm not young or pretty...or anything..."she muttered

"Stop it" he said sharply

"Why? It's true...compared to them what am I?...I'm just a temp who stills lives with her mother...who is so scared of what the world thinks of me that I shout at it" she replied her voice getting louder

"Donna DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF YOURSELF LIKE THAT..." he shouted; shocking her slightly.

"you're not any of those things, you're Donna Noble the most important woman in the universe, the woman who defeated an army of Daleks, the woman who managed to turn into a Time-Lady and still live, a woman who is completely and utterly brilliant" He stated without a breath

She stared at him in shock.

"You're also smart, funny, and beautiful and the most unselfish person I have ever met. Rose and Martha don't matter because they never did, yes I did love them but Donna...I'm in love with you"

Tears overflowed from her eyes now and he could feel his own doing the same.

She shook her head slightly "you deserve someone better"

He brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb "I don't want anyone else, I want you"

He muttered something in Gallifreyan that she couldn't understand, "what?"

He repeated it then said in English "My only".

He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her.

And he knew; for the moment anyway that everything would be fine.


End file.
